Cyber Shaman
by Baka Deshis
Summary: Being big enemies, Hermione and Draco will never admit they're in love, but when Parvati tries to get them together by an internet shaman, will things work out for them by that? Or will true love find a real way? OneShot DRxHG HPxGW


BD#1: disclaimer, Mrs. J.K. Rowling!

BD#2: A.K.A. TASHA OR MOI! MUWAAHAHHAHA!

Lawyers: Walk slowly towards BD#2 holding canes

BD#2: Just kidding slowly backs away anyway, they're not witches here, and Hermione's OOC…

BD#1: Whatever, here it is, another one-shot, Cyber Shaman!

Summary: Hermione's an art student in London, she's not too wealthy and she's not popular, but one day, Parvati decided to go all-nuts and went to a mysterious matchmaking website called there, she tried on the arts of black magic by trying to get Hermione, and the most popular boy in school, Malfoy together. What's going on, will the mysterious cyber magic work against Hermione's and Malfoy's hatred towards each other and turning into, true love?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------o-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cyber Shaman**

**Part 1: Hermione**

The newest art project's been driving me crazy, lucky, they let you choose your partners. Stupid Ron and Harry are working together, so I went with Parvati.

Look at that arsehole go, you would've thought someone gave him 1 million pounds to work on his project with, stupid Malfoy.

Oh, now he's looking at us, he's smirking his stupid smirk that makes me want to barf every single time I see it. Ugh.

"Granger, working with Ms. Patil I see", he said, laughing," Not much of a genius"

Parvati flinched as this, I felt like punching his face.

"Well good luck in failing, losers", he said as he left through the huge wooden door.

I slammed my book on the table and left beside Parvati.

"It's ok", I said grumpily, "That jerk doesn't even know the difference of a brush and a broom, how's he going to know how good of an artist we are, I bet my little 5 year old sister draws better than him"

Parvati looked at me and smiled slightly, "I guess so; I didn't know you have a sister"

I jolted, oops.

"Well", I said at last, "I don't actually, but I thought it might make a very well comparation for that idiot"

"But, he's hot", Parvati said to me," Isn't he Hermione?"

I shouldn't have blushed at that exclamation but I did anyway, oh come on, give me a break, "If he is", I continued with my sarcastic a la Hermione Granger tone, "The sky must be falling down"

Parvati laughed, "Oh please," Parvati sighed. "If it were the apocalypse, Voldemort would be prancing about singing the Thong Song right now."

But I was sure she could see my slight hint of blush, damn it, let her think it's a blush on, please God.

Okay, I admit it, he is HOT, but if he wasn't, he wouldn't be the most popular dude in campus right?

Well, who knows, maybe it's a miracle or maybe we're all blind in this damned art university. Or maybe the damned turpentine from our painting class is making us high, wait, not everyone has painting class. Like when our teacher ran around yelling 'ding a ling a ling' last week. Or maybe the evil Malfoy cough spilled some all over our big hall, making everyone go high on it to make him look so hot.

NOT. I must seriously high on turpentine, damn oil paints that need turpentine, curse the inventor.

I realized suddenly Parvati's hand in front of my face, being waved like a car wind viper. I blinked and stayed like that, until her hand accidentally, or maybe on purpose, hit my nose from that face viper thing it looked like she was doing. Wait, was it viper or was it wiper?

"Ouch", I said, holding my red, well, it might be red, I don't have a mirror right now god dammit.

A VERY annoying and familiar laughter filled the room. Ugh. Malfoy.

Anyway, it's wiper.

Back to the idiot, if I found a frying pan near me now, it could be on his face by 2 seconds flat, and I'd be screaming, BULLSEYES! Damn it, we should use frying pans for painting models in class, and when someone annoys you, you pause your painting, wait pause?

No, it's a painting not a movie, what was I thinking?

You STOP your painting. And stop that fuckin' laughter, damn Malfoy sounds so weird, like a fish. Not that I've actually ever heard a fish laugh, or even talk, but everything makes a well comparator for the extra super duper looper tooper, wait, those aren't words, on with it, stupid MALFOY!

Isn't there usually drum rolls or something?

"Granger", I heard Malfoy said between his laughter, "You're such a clumsy idiot aren't you"

My blood's boiling, I swear my sadistic senses are tingling, what should I do, should I cut him up first or eat him whole?

By my beloved senses I took the palette knife beside me and retorted back, "Am I? At least I don't laugh like a pig", and I threw the palette knife, right at his head.

Hit his hair, and got stuck in it, I swore if the teacher wasn't there reading newspaper with his back on us I would've cursed this great misfortune in which I failed to make his nose bleed.

Man, that palette knife's stuck in good; I think he uses too much hair gel. Oh my, the joy of watching the idiot, yes, that's what I refer him to, trying to get that knife out of his damn blond sticky hair.

I think he might have missed superglue for hair gel this morning.

He finally got it out, that took, um…

"12 minutes, 24 seconds", I exclaimed, laughing at Malfoy, "Bad"

He glared at me and threw the knife on the floor. I raised my eyebrows.

"You're paying for that", I pointed at the dented knife and smirked.

He pointed at me with a rude remark.

"Wench", he said angrily, "You'll pay for this!"

"I don't see any price tags", I said happily, it's a joy to annoy Draco Malfoy, "And besides, don't you know that your hair's messed up more than that dog's?"

I pointed to the dog that looked like a round hairy bundle on the floor.

Malfoy coughed before he retorted angrily," You, you… Bitch", after saying that, he said nothing else and left the room.

Damn, I just made the most famous boy in campus angry. I wonder what they'll do to me. I couldn't help thinking of bad things that might happen now.

Calm. I took a deep breath.

I saw Parvati and a few other students, including Ron and Harry staring at me.

Parvati was stuttering words out, "Oh my God Hermione, You made him mad", and she rolled her eyes, "That's bad"

I shrugged and strode out the door to our room; Parvati followed me as we entered our room.

She sat on the bed as I started getting my books out. She was staring at me wide-eyed.

I looked at her, "What"

She immediately stopped looking at me and looked down,"Nothing, it's just... Never mind"

"Mione', she asked me suddenly, "Do you hate Malfoy?"

I looked at her in shock; I swore I almost choked on my tonsils this time. I just nodded, petrified, but I don't really, might say I even love him.

Oh my God, what am I saying? I don't love him. And now, I could even hear half my mind and the other half saying yes and no. I blushed, seriously blushed when I think the side of my mind that said that I DO love him, I shook it off by saying I only like him.

"Mione", Parvati started again, "Are you blushing?"

She laughed. I blushed even more, is it that obvious?

"You are!" She exclaimed happily, "Oh don't tell me you like him Hermione"

I looked away, "Oh don't worry", she said.

I looked at her now.

"I'll help you", she said with a grin.

I stared at her, "How? What? I don't!"

"Don't worry, you don't have to hide it", she said, "And how? It's a secret", she said as she looked at the clock.

"Oh, it's 4 o'clock", she said as she fell on her back on the bed, she yawned, "Wake me up when it's 6"

I chuckled, "You sleepy head…"

She just smiled and dozed off.

There sleeps the only knower to my biggest secret, Hermione Granger, arch-nemesis of Draco Malfoy, has a crush on him. One over, more people to find out. Damn it, stupid blushes people get.

I sighed and muttered his name.

I can't believe this is happening; I'm falling for Draco Malfoy.

Damn it. Can this be any worse?

**Cyber Shaman**

**Part 2: Parvati**

"Parvati!" I heard a faint calling, "Parvati wake up!"

I sat up on my bed with a heavy eye and saw Hermione in front of me. Oh, I forgot.

I panicked when I looked at the damned digital clock beside my bed, it was 6.13 pm.

"Whoa! Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked frantically.

"I tried!" Hermione shrugged.

Right then, dinner time.

I changed and got downstairs with Hermione, I saw the entire popular table staring at us all dinner.

Damn you Hermione.

"Mione", I whispered to Hermione who was busy with her dinner," They're staring at us"

She shrugged as if she didn't care, "So? Maybe the fancy you or something…"

I sighed. I hated that fight, it's been long since I knew Malfoy's secret, but today is a legend.

Hermione Granger is falling for Draco Malfoy, oh Mione, if only you know.

I remembered that night when I found Blaise's and Malfoy's conversation notes scribbled all over the paper I found crumpled in the waste bin. I saw the pink bright paper crumpled up and took the paper.

Curiosity killed the cat, it didn't kill me.

I opened it up to find a conversation I never thought I'd ever see.

We went back to our room and Hermione took an immediate shower.

I took the piece of paper out of the drawer and read it to myself softly.

"_Hey Malfoy, what are you doing I'm bored!_

_Blaise shut up!_

_Are you looking at her again, you've been looking at her these days…_

_Who's her?_

_You know, the smartest girl in class…_

_Granger? Ew… Why would I look at that insufficient wench?_

_Insufficient? Yeah, whatever, maybe you're in love?_

_NOT_

_Who knows, don't stare at ladies, its impolite Draco…_

_SHUT UP!_

_You like her…_

_Do not_

_Do too…_

_Fine whatever you say, I give up…_

_So you like her_

_Maybe…"_

I crumpled it back and threw it in my drawer, right before Hermione came back.

From the bathroom that is.

Hermione stared at me. Oh Hermione, I wish you knew.

"I'm going out to the mall", She said, "Coming?"

I shook my head.

"Sorry", I said, "I've something to do"

I watched Hermione shrug and walk out the door, my attention turned to the computer.

I clicked on the internet and I typed in an address.

I hope this works, my cousin told me about this matchmaking ritual where you just insert the names, I tried it last month for my cousin and it very well did work.

Ok, toad's eyes and newt's tail? Seriously, I'll try another one…

Oh here it is, ok, maybe it's not just insert their names, okay, but still…

Insert names, I typed Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, darn, I hope it'll work.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Blaise", I heard Blaise's voice outside.

What? What's he doing here?

I opened the door and Blaise stumbled in.

He stood up and said in a very stern voice, "I need your help"

Interesting. Blaise needs my help, he barely knows my name.

I raised an eyebrow, "Don't laugh", he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Draco", he paused," he likes…"

"Hermione" I said, rolling my eyes, "I know"

Blaise stared at me; it's a joy looking at someone confused.

"How…" he asked, "How'd you know?"

I shrugged. "Have a seat"

He sat down at the small bean bag on the corner.

"So what can I do?" I asked.

He looked at me and took a deep breath, he's hot.

"We need a plan", he said, looking away, "I don't have one, but I want to get them together"

"You saw what happened just then, you sure you want to get them together, "I asked him, yeah, I know I also want to, but Blaise, come on…

He's weird, but he's also as damned hot as Malfoy.

I hope that cyber shaman thingy works, it better does. I think I'm doing one for me too.

I'm so in love… with Blaise.

I can't help blushing since he is in front of me.

Who cares, we still have to help Hermione.

I giggled and shrugged, as if I don't care, and said, "Have it your way, I'm out of ideas", and turned back to my computer.

Hmm… Moonlight? Water? Spill it on the girl?

Easy.

"Blaise", I said, "Hermione um…"

"I think she likes him too", Blaise's eyes widened as I said this.

He grinned, "So, we just have to make them admit it, and voila, a couple"

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" I sighed," It's not that easy idiot"

"Why not?" he asked me," They love each other, should be easy"

"They're enemies", I looked down.

And so are we supposed to be.

Your best friend is my best friend's enemy, they're in love.

I'm in love, why can't we be in love.

I looked down at my feet.

"Right then", I told him suddenly, "Leave it to me"

He sat back, "You have a plan?"

I nodded.

"Hit me", he said.

Hit him? I grabbed an encyclopedia, ready to throw.

"Not literally", he said, and I put the book down.

"So", he asked," what do we do?"

Well, since the Hermione and Malfoy thing on the internet's done, I know there's nothing else we could do. But still, who knows?

"Here's the plan", I whispered as I told him the rest of the plan.

He nodded and smiled, "Meet you tomorrow evening at the plaza, we have some things to discuss"

"Should I bring Hermione?" I asked.

He shook his head," It'll be a surprise to them".

"Ok then"

"It's a date", he said jokingly and left.

I quickly typed in his name and mine on the website.

I hope this works, for Hermione's sake and for mine.

Oh Blaise, if only you knew.

**Cyber Shaman**

**Part 3: Blaise**

I closed the door and slipped quietly to the boys' dorm, I entered my room and saw Draco asleep.

He fluttered his eyelids and sat up.

"Blaise", He said, "where have you been?"

"Nowhere", I muttered and sat down in front of the computer.

I opened the website I made years ago; damn it's good to trick people with.

"Dude, you're still fooling people away with that web of yours?" Draco asked me.

I just shrugged.

2 new entries.

First entry, I saw Hermione's and Draco's name pinned up on my screen.

Then I saw my own name and what? PARVATI?

Dammit, I think I just choked on my own tonsils.

Parvati! Dammit, now who would've put US in there?

Oh well, don't know and don't care… Least Draco and Mione are in there.

"Blaise", Draco was behind me, "What are you doing?"

I quickly closed my laptop and gave him a grin.

"Nothing"

He looked at me suspiciously but got back to his book.

That was close.

The next day came fast and it was evening.

Damn, I have a 'date', gulp, with Parvati to discuss the whole Hermione and Malfoy thing.

"Hey Draco", I said, "I'm off to the plaza"

Draco gave a slight nod, but his gaze didn't go away from the book he was reading.

The year book, I think he might be staring at Mione's picture right now.

The plan was barely to wait until Christmas, and convince them to go to a romantic place together. Deal, might be for the two of us to get them there, leave them together and plan Hermione in a slight accident. Then we leave to look for help and leave Mione with Malfoy.

Then it's up to the two of them, whether they'll fight, or whether they'll confess.

Parvati said that knowing Mione, she think it'll be tough.

I think it's the exact same with Draco, he's always like that, acting like he doesn't care.

Well, as long as the damned Pansy Parkinson doesn't insist on coming, I think we have quite big problems already with the two stubborn lovers. Or not.

I walked into the ice cream parlor and saw Parvati waiting for me at a table; I sat down and asked, "How's it going?"

She just shrugged and said it was okay.

Looking from the thing I saw on my website, I think Hermione got pretty upset this morning.

"How's Hermione", I asked, maybe whoever spilled the moonlight water on her, whatever that could be, got in trouble.

But Parvati just smiled and said that Mione was weird the entire day. I would've personally thought it was the water, but since I am the deceiver, whatever you'd call it; I know it's just some bullshit.

Darn, I wonder who put our names up.

I stared at her, maybe she put Mione's and Draco's names up, but ours?

I caught her eyes and she looked down, is she blushing? Or is that makeup?

What do I care? The only reason I'm here is to get Draco and Mione together.

"So where are we supposed to take them?" I asked her.

She grinned and handed me a brochure.

A skiing resort.

"It belongs to my brother-in-law, so we can get there for free", she said, "I called him and he agreed"

Okay, cool a decent skiing resort.

"How do we get there?" I asked, I mean, darn this place is far from London.

"And without getting them suspicious that we're going together?" I added.

She sighed and bit her lip, "I'm still on that"

"We'll go separately", I said, "Me and Draco will take the morning train, you take the later one"

Her eyes twinkled with joy and she nodded excitedly.

"So the plan's done, I guess I'll see you tomorrow in class", and I stood to leave.

I walked a few steps, and then I turned at her.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

She smiled, "23rd of December"

I nodded and waved goodbye.

I walked out of the plaza and found a taxi, I went straight back to the dorm.

Great, we're going skiing, but the 23rd of December is in 5 days.

I looked out the window to greet the falling snow, darn; even with the heater I really can't say it's warm in here.

I looked at the snoring Draco and wondered how this will work.

I shook him off his dreams and he glared at me.

I only grinned and said," You sleep too early"

He just pulled his blankets over him and went back to snore.

"Draco", I suddenly said, "I'm going skiing on the 23rd; you want to come with me?"

Draco just yawned behind his cover and said, "I'll check on my schedule"

"As if you have one", I chuckled.

He just grinned and said okay.

That was easy. I bet Parvati's doing the same thing now to Hermione.

I wonder if our plan will work, for God's sake and For Draco's sake, I hope it will…

**Cyber Shaman**

**Part 4: Draco**

It's been a week and we're going to that skiing trip. Darn it, with this weather, I don't know if the train can run.

Oh, yeah, last night there was a snowstorm.

"Blaise", I said, "What time do we arrive?"

We're on the train and it's been a long hour.

"Is anyone else coming?" I asked after he told me there's 30 more minutes until we get there.

Suddenly he became surprised and suspiciously said no one.

I have a feeling he's hiding something from me.

I wonder what though.

I looked out the window as tiny bits of snow flakes fall against it.

Snowflakes, they remind me of Mione. She's so strange, but yet so beautiful so unique.

I mentally slapped myself, wake up.

I hate her.

But almost 90 of my mind battled that thought and told me I love her.

Do I?

I love her.

Wait, did I just say that?

But I don't, maybe I do…

Ah darn it with emotions and love, who cares?

I can hear my mind accusing myself that I care, especially about Hermione.

I do love her.

No I don't.

I think I can use spears in mind battles.

I think it's spinning my head a round, like in songs, when you're in love.

But I'm not in love.

Am I?

I was busy with my inner mind battle until Blaise shook me to tell me we've arrived in the station.

Has it really been 30 minutes since I was battling in my mind?

Too bad not-realizing-anything-except-your-darn-thoughts philosophy doesn't work inside campus, I feel like snoring off every time there's a lecture.

I wonder where she is…

I grabbed my luggage and got off the train with Blaise.

Who cares where she is? I might be able to forget her now that we're separated for some time.

Not that I want to, Argh… I don't know.

These love stuffs are way too complicated for my delicate mind.

We headed for the resort and unpacked our things.

We are, after all, staying for a week.

I swear Blaise's hiding something from me. He seems so preoccupied the whole day.

Darn you Blaise for not telling me.

Our room was dominated by woods, and yeah, there was a real fireplace complete with the blazing fire inside.

I looked out the big glass window and saw a terrace, looking out to the steep valleys, wallowing with views of skiers and snowboarders. Oh joy.

"Draco", Blaise suddenly called.

I looked at him, "Yeah?"

"There's something I got to ask you", he said, "Do you like her?"

"Who/", I asked.

Hermione. I know.

Those words slipped out of my mouth.

Blaise just stared," Hermione"

I looked away and shrugged, do I?

I know I do.

"Forget about it", I told him rather harshly, "I don't care, and I'm having a holiday to forget about her"

At least try to.

Blaise looked like something important just got crushed by an elephant; he just shook his head and sighed.

"What?" I asked.

He just shook his head, "Doesn't matter anymore, it won't work"

I looked at him, what's going on?

He just went out the terrace, looking at the falling snowflakes.

"You're so stubborn, darn it, it's going out of plan", He muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing", he said.

"Want some hot chocolate?" I asked, trying to fix the damn situation.

He just nodded without looking at me.

What did I do?

It's been 4 hours since we got here. I looked out the window and saw more people swarming in the resort.

Wait a minute. Isn't that Parvati?

And that's Hermione beside her.

I must be hallucinating.

Hermione, that name rings in my head.

STOP! Didn't I want to forget her?

Why would I?

Somehow these constant mind battles about Hermione and my love to her are annoying me.

Wait, my LOVE to her? I love her?

'Draco…" Blaise said, "Enjoy skiing?"

I nodded dumbly.

"Parvati's here too", He said suddenly, "She told me a few days ago"

"And Hermione?" I asked without thinking.

Blaise shrugged, "I'm not her boyfriend you know, unlike some people, who wishes to stalk her"

My blood boiled, stalking Hermione. "Who?"

Blaise sighed, "You, Idiot!"

Oh.

"I do not want to stalk her", I said.

"Yeah, right"

Blaise suddenly grabbed our snowboards and ran out, pulling me along.

I stopped dead in my tracks, stopping Blaise as well.

There, standing in front of me, was Hermione holding her snow board.

"Hi Blaise", Parvati's head suddenly appeared.

"Oh there you are Parvati, is everything okay?" Blaise asked, grinning.

As if it was something secret, Parvati smiled and said everything was under control.

Freaky thing to say for just an is-everything-ok thing.

Who cares about trying to forget Mione, the goddess of my heart is finally here with me.

Her long hair was tied up, showing below her hat, her cape was pink and her boots were pink as well. She looks nice in those.

"Draco', Blaise's voice wakened me up, "Are you alright"

I dropped out of my trance and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine"

Blaise looked at me and shrugged.

"Hey, you guys wanna come with us?" Blaise asked Parvati and Hermione.

"Sure", Parvati said, dragging the confused Hermione along, "We've just finished unpacking our bags; we're staying for a week"

"Same", Blaise said, grinning.

What a strange coincidence.

Whatever.

We got to the snow slopes and started out, I saw Hermione nervous beside me.

Take a deep breath.

"Uh..." I said, "Are you okay, you seem nervous"

At first she kind of ignored me but she looked at me and said, "I haven't skied since I was in middle school"

I feel like laughing by now.

She giggled, oh, the sweetness of her giggle, man, I seem obsessed with her.

She's so sweet, even though we had that big fight last week.

I wonder what happened to the palette knife, but who the hell cares.

I feel like going towards her and kissing her, but I know I can't, I mean, heck, we're supposed to be big time enemies.

Without me realizing, she went down the slope already.

She's heading towards that rock, I slid down the slope, trying to stop her, but it was too late.

"Hermione", I yelled.

She lay there on the snow, holding her left hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked her as I slid down next to her.

She flinched," Does it look like I'm ok?"

I shut up.

Parvati and Blaise headed towards our way.

"Draco", Blaise said, "Take care of her, we'll go get some help"

I nodded and Blaise and Parvati ran to find help.

I looked at Hermione.

"Oh my god", I exclaimed as I saw her pants, "You're bleeding"

Her pants were stained with blood.

Her eyes widened as she saw her pants herself.

"Darn", she said, and flinched again.

Hang in there Hermione.

I looked away to the direction Parvati and Blaise disappeared to.

I hope they're coming soon.

Oh Hermione.

Be alright, help's coming soon.

I hope.

**Cyber Shaman**

**Part 5: Harry**

I saw Parvati and Blaise heading my way.

"Parvati", I waved, "Blaise"

"Thank god you're here", Parvati said, 'Hermione's hurt"

Hermione?

'Let's find other help", I said quickly as I ran along with them.

"Is she alone?" I asked.

"No', Blaise answered me, "She's with Draco"

"Draco?" I asked, surprised, "I thought they were…"

"Not at these situations, and anyway, they're in love", Parvati suddenly blurted out.

I stopped.

She took a deep breath.

"Explain", I said.

Blaise pulled us, "Just do it while we find help"

"So, Hermione like Draco and he likes her to, we're here trying to get them to admit it, we were going to make something like this happen, but it looks like it happened by God's will", Parvati said as we ran.

My, that's shocking.

"Is Ginny with you?" Blaise asked me.

I looked at him, "Yeah, she's in her room"

"Oh", he said without looking.

We reached the medic cabin and entered.

"Someone help us", Parvati shrieked frantically.

The whole cabin looked at her, "Our friend fell at the slopes, she hit a rock and I think she broke an arm and her leg's bleeding, she can't get up"

A doctor followed us to the place Hermione fell.

"Harry", she gasped, "what are you doing here?"

"Taking a holiday", I said to my best friend, "Are you okay?"

"Does it bloody look that I am?" she asked me sarcastically.

I just grinned; at least it didn't knock her damn sarcastic mental out.

A few days passed and it's Christmas. We're spending Christmas even together.

Parvati told me and Blaise everything, even the darn cyber shaman thing.

I swear I saw Blaise blush when she mentioned that part.

Later on, I knew why he did; it was his website, he didn't tell Parvati though, didn't want to break her spirit.

He said he made it to fool people. It fooled Parvati alright.

We are now having Christmas dinner together, Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Parvati, Ginny and me.

Ginny. We've been together for years. I know what to do tonight, and I've discussed it with Draco, who admitted it that he loved Hermione in front of me, and he's going to tell her tonight.

Well, Draco, it's our big night.

A profession and a proposal of love, well, that'd make Christmas more lively don't you think?

Blaise knows what we're going to do, he set up with Parvati that they'll tape it.

Oh yeah, talking about that, Parvati professed his love for Blaise a few days ago, he rejected her, and now they're just, well, good friends.

Poor Parvati, Blaise's heart belongs to someone else.

We were having turkey.

Yes, damned turkeys.

And other stuffs.

Hermione's in her wheelchair, and she's been complaining a lot.

Well, that's Hermione to you alright.

We ate and we feasted.

The turkey turned out to be good.

I nodded at Draco and we were going to do our big plan.

Blaise saw us stood up and signaled Parvati that they should leave for the filming from the other terrace.

"Uh…" I said, "Ginny, may I have a word with you at the terrace?"

Ginny looked at me, smiled and nodded.

I held her hand as I heard Draco asked Hermione to 'talk' with him on the terrace.

Well, we went to the terrace, each escorting our girlfriends, and future girl friends.

I took a deep breath as I held Ginny hands and knelt in front of her.

Ginny and Hermione gasped.

I heard Draco muttered good luck to me, but I just looked up at Ginny.

Darn she looks so beautiful.

"Ginny", I started, I was damn nervous, "We've been together for such a long time"

She nodded.

I saw her blush, or is that blush on?

"And I really like you", I said, "No, I really love you"

I saw drops of tears in the corner of her sparkling eyes.

The wind blew her red hair and her dress, she smiled at me.

"I love you Ginny", I said.

"I love you too", she whispered.

I can hear my heartbeat going as fast as the bullet train.

"And I really love you so much, so…" I continued, "Ginny Weasley, would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

This time she burst to tears as she nodded to me.

"Yes", she said, sniffing, "I would, I love you Harry"

I stood up and kissed her lightly, "You don't know how much I love you too"

I pulled her into another kiss, until I heard Draco coughing behind me.

I grinned at him and let go of Ginny, but held her in my arms.

"Your turn my man", I said.

Hermione looks so damn confused now.

He took a deep breath and started talking; he knelt down so he doesn't have to look down at Hermione.

"Hermione", he said, "I know you've hated me, and I know I haven't been a very nice person to you"

Hermione looked at him and bit her lips.

"But it's not because I hate you, it's because", he paused "It's because…"

"It's because I really love you", he said finally.

Hermione smiled.

'And I'm serious, I love you very much Hermione", he continued.

"I", she said, 'I love you too"

Yes! Good luck Hermione.

He pulled her for a hug and held her in his arms for a while before he looked her in the eyes again.

"Hermione", he asked, "would you be my girlfriend?"

She paused.

He looked away, 'It's okay if you don't, you don't have to"

But she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheeks.

I saw him turn red.

"Silly", she said, "Of course I would, I love you, remember"

He gaped at what she just said, but closed his mouth as he leaned to her, and kissed her.

Under the moon, he kissed her, and he's not letting go.

Suddenly Ginny pulled my in to a kiss as well.

We let go just in time as they did.

I grinned at Malfoy who grinned back.

"Good luck with your new life", he said to me.

"You too", I said, "You too"

On the other terrace we could now see Blaise and Parvati's head popping out and squealing at this. Well, Blaise didn't exactly squeal, Parvati was.

"I love you", I heard Malfoy told Hermione.

"I love you too", she said.

Well, good luck guys.

And good luck to me too, I looked at Ginny.

We watched the tape hours later.

I found out the moon was right behind us, so they caught in on tape, right with the profession and the proposal, and the double kisses.

I think I'm going to ask a copy of it.

Parvati talked to me during the tape was played, and she told me that she was in love with Blaise.

She said she tried the shaman thing that Hermione and Draco worked out on.

Silly girl.

If only she knew.

She seemed sad.

But she suddenly smiled and said she learned that Hermione and Draco was true love, not some dumb love caused by a website.

But she said she realized the whole cyber shaman thing was a hoax, a fake, so I'm happy, at least.

If only she realized she played a part in their love story, along with Blaise.

But who helped them most was themselves. Not us, not the dumb cyber shaman thing, not Blaise, not Parvati, but themselves.

Just like me and Ginny.

Just like us.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------o-------------------------------------------------------------------------

BD#1: Yeah! Finally done!

BD#2: Longest one shot you've ever made

BD#1: I know…

BD#2: It was probably longer than the whole First Impressions together

BD#1: I'm glad! Well, REVIEW PEOPLE!

BD#2: She's dying to get some, be soft on her, she's been getting bad and little reviews lately…

BD#1: not bad, just little…

BD#2: Oh yeah… Whatever, we hope you enjoyed reading this; we're actually thinking of making a sequel…

BD#1: Yeah, we might be…

BD#2: Then again, takes too much time, hope you liked it!

BD#1: See you next time!

BD#1 & BD#2: Don't forget to review! Bye!

Moshii06'


End file.
